


Reunion

by McG



Series: Written for the RS_500 challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McG/pseuds/McG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius goes to lie low...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Thunder raged overhead as Sirius padded his way steadily down the lane. He could have been here sooner if he didn’t have to be so secretive about it. Being on the run really was starting to lose its novelty. The rain beat down harder, drumming out a hectic pattern on the fur of his back. Ordinarily he would have found shelter in a hedge but the importance of the message he carried, plus the prospect of a hot bath at his destination kept him moving.

Lightning flashed and Sirius was finally able to see his destination –the shabby cottage loomed. Or at least, loomed as much as is possible for a house with roses round the door and a welcome mat on the step.

_Typical_ , Sirius thought, _even in the middle of the desolate moorland it still looks like home._

He was nervous to some extent, exchanging sporadic letters over the past year was one thing, but actually seeing each other was a whole different cage of pixies.

Exhausted, soaked through and tense, Sirius trekked the last few metres to the door and raised a paw, scratching at the wood. _Tch, tch, tch._ Pause three seconds. _Tch, tch._ Pause again. _Tch, tch-tch, tch._

As another crash of thunder rolled overhead the door creaked open, revealing the face of Remus Lupin peering cautiously round, a tea towel dangling from one hand. He looked down at the soggy dog and frowned. He dropped the tea towel on the dog’s head then hurried off down the hall and reappeared moments later with a large blue bath towel, which he handed to the gaunt man now dripping on his hall carpet. He gestured for Sirius to follow him into the kitchen, then turned off the still running tap over the abandoned washing up and sat at the small table.

“What happened?”

So Sirius began to talk. His voice was flat and emotionless as he recounted what had happened. He told of how it had gone wrong, how there had been an infiltrator and a portkey. He spoke of Peter and the graveyard and the potion. That _he_ was back, and what had happened to an innocent bystander. His voice faltered just slightly at the thought of James and Lily telling Harry what to do. Protecting him in ways Sirius hadn’t been able to do. He quietened towards the end of the story. About the lies and corruption of Barty Crouch. Both Barty Crouches. And the Ministry, denying the truth out of fear. Again, they would have to fight this without them.

“Dumbledore told me to come here,” he finished “we’re to await instructions.” He paused, “He’s bringing the Order back.”

Remus bowed his head and sighed deeply.

“Not fair,” he murmured, and then abruptly stood up, and returned to the sink and the dirty dishes. Unable to meet Sirius’s eye, and unable to take in all the information.

After a moment Sirius stood up too, towel still draped around his shoulders, and crossed the kitchen to stand behind him. Arms circled around Remus’s waist, hands clasped against his belly. His head tucked in, so his cheek rested on Remus’s neck. Then there was just the sound of the clinking dishes, and the splashing water. _One plate_ , Sirius counted, _one side plate, a knife and fork, a glass, one spoon, one bowl, two mugs_. The black and white checked pattern on one of the mugs was familiar, too much so.

It was done in a few minutes, but they stayed where they were, watching the soapy water drain down the plughole.

“Who’s been using my mug?” Sirius asked, unaware from their letters that Remus lived with someone or even had visitors.

“Just you,” Remus chuckled, but there was no mirth in his tone, “I still, sometimes… It’s a habit I can’t shake, even after all this time. If I’m not concentrating, if I’m distracted… Well, you get some tea or coffee at least once every couple of weeks.”

Another deep sigh.

“I still haven’t told you why I stopped coming round,” Remus continued, “Why I stopped talking to you, ignored your letters, avoided Sunday dinners and games nights.”

“You thought I was the spy?” he guessed, “You assumed but couldn’t accuse me if there was no proof so you just stayed out the way because you didn’t know whether you were right or not?”

“No. Well… No. I only believed that after. After, _then_. It wasn’t why I started.” A big pause, and a nervous swallow. His hands, still resting on the sink, were twitching, his fingers chasing lingering bubbles and following the path of water droplets. “Oh, shit. This. This wasn’t exactly how I planned it.”

Another deep breath, and a reassuring squeeze from Sirius before he continued,

“I… I loved you. I fell in love with you. I couldn’t tell you, and I couldn’t stand being around you without you knowing. So I stayed away. I stayed away and you all thought I was hiding something much more sinister, so you never suspected Peter, and so you didn’t realise the danger you were in, and so they got killed. James and Lily got killed because I was too stupid, too pathetic to tell you. Or at least to pretend that nothing was wrong.”

This time it was Sirius’s turn to sigh deeply. He moved his head, pressing his forehead to the nape of Remus’s neck.

“I’m sorry, Remus. Sorry I suspected you,” he pressed a small kiss to the delicate skin, “I don’t... I mean, I’m not”

“I know,” Remus cut in,

“I’m like this,” he squeezed again to demonstrate his point, “but that’s all it is, it’s just this.”

“I know,” more emphatic this time. “I’m not asking for… I don’t expect anything.”

“What happens now?” Sirius asked.

“You have a hot bath. I make you some scrambled eggs, you eat and we both sleep. We wait for Dumbledore’s instructions, and in the mean time say everything we should have before. No secrets.”

There would be time for reminiscing, for apologies and could-have-beens, for what ifs. But for now there was hot water, and food, and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://rs-500.livejournal.com/profile)[rs_500](http://rs-500.livejournal.com/) . My keywords were _belly, cheek, neck_ and my dialogue _"This wasn't exactly how I planned it"_


End file.
